


Work Day

by unnnerved



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Absolute fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, just pure hapiness, lower case intended, soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnnerved/pseuds/unnnerved
Summary: noel hadn’t really talked to aleena in three days and he missed her.
Relationships: Aleena/Noel Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> after noel said that he was ending stream early tonight because he hadn’t really hung out with aleena and ollie for like 3 days because they’ve both been so busy, i just had to write this. enjoy

“thank you so much guys, see you in a week, i love you all, peace.”

noel turned off his camera and sighed, stretching his back from having sat for so long. he cleaned up around his desk as he usually did after stream, closed his computer and turned the lights off as he exited his office. 

noel had streamed for a good two hours, which he was proud of himself for given that he was dead tired after working all day, playing typing games with chat and shooting the shit, but it was almost 9 p.m. now, and he was ready to just chill out and go to bed.

as noel walked down the steps to the first floor of his apartment, he realized just how long it had been since he and aleena had simply hung out together and watched tv. they had both been so busy during the past week that most nights, when noel finally got to their bedroom, aleena was already fast asleep. she had recently been assigned a new project at her job, which made her to work long hours, and in turn caused her to be exhausted at the end of the day.

when he finally reached the bottom step and saw her sitting at the kitchen table hastily typing away at her computer, with that furrow in her brow that appeared when she was deep in concentration seemingly embedded there, he knew that she needed a break- they both did. 

noel threw away his trash and walked up behind aleena, hugging her with one arm and bending down to press a kiss to the crown of her head. “hey beautiful, what’s up?”

when she only hummed in response, not really answering him, he tried again. he moved her hair aside and kissed her temple, then her cheek, and when he reached that one really sensitive spot under her jaw that he knew she couldn’t resist, he finally got a reaction out of her. 

noel felt her arch her neck a little before turning towards him, her eyes looking as tired as ever. “hey,” she sighed with a little smile.

“hey,” he smiled back. “when’s the last time you took a break? i hope you at least ate dinner.”

aleena yawned and stretched. “yeah, i made myself nuggets in the air fryer,” she said, smiling sheepishly. 

“eating all my gamer food already, huh?”

aleena laughed softly and tucked her hair behind her ears. “listen i’m almost done with this part of the project, i’ll be in bed in a minute.”

noel had expected her to say that, which is why he already had a comeback prepared. “nope, can’t let you do that,” he said, crossing his arms. 

she looked at him incredulously. “what?”

“you’re done for tonight. we’ve both been working long hours for the last three days, and we need to take a break- i can see it in your eyes.”

aleena seemed as if she was going to argue with him, but instead she slumped against the back of her chair and ran her fingers through her hair. “you’re right, my brain is on overload right now. i just wanted to get this done so i would have less to do tomorrow.”

“i know,” noel replied while placing his hands on her shoulders. “go get yourself ready for bed and i’ll take care of the rest, okay? be there in a minute.”

she nodded and stood up, making sure she saved her work before closing her computer. when she finally stood in front of him, she grabbed his face and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. 

noel watched her as she walked towards their bedroom, then made sure everything was cleaned and turned off before joining her. ollie ran into the room right as noel went to close the door, and he and aleena both laughed when he jumped onto the bed and snuggled himself into his pile of blankets. 

they readied themselves for bed in silence, and it was only when they were both under the covers that noel spoke first. “come here,” he gestured for aleena to get closer to him.

she scooted towards him, then placed her head in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his torso. noel followed by putting his arms around her frame, enjoying her warmth and the steady beat of her heart against his. 

ollie laid at the foot of their bed as the couple talked about anything and everything, saying the first thing that came to their mind. aleena gradually grew quieter as the minutes passed by, and when noel heard her breaths even out and get heavier, he knew she had finally fell asleep. god, he’d missed her so much. 

he kissed the top of her head and let sleep engulf him next, thoughts of aleena swirling around in his head as darkness pulled him under. 

**Author's Note:**

> did i write this in a hour and completely ignored all my other wip’s? 100%. do i regret it? not at all <3 
> 
> ty for reading, kudos and comments make me happy:) tinymillernko on tumblr


End file.
